Device identity generally refers to representation of an individual element to certain service providers. In the case of hardware, each apparatus is pre-installed with a unique device identity before being shipped to the market and ultimately to the consumer. However, in the field of software development, constructing application software with a unique device identity for each and every consumer is not feasible. There are two major problems with using device identities in the field of software development. The first relates to binding device identities to software clients, and the other relates to managing these created relationships to ensure device identities are properly used.